


A Long Night on The Bus

by CuriousEmWanders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Daddy Kink, Daddy draco malfoy, Desi Harry Potter, Dom Draco Malfoy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, That's not explicit in the fic, They're stuck on a bus, but it's a personal headcannon for Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousEmWanders/pseuds/CuriousEmWanders
Summary: In which Draco & Harry are Auror partners suck on a bus overnight. Draco has some memories that cause him to make some choices. Smut ensues, obviously.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 365
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	A Long Night on The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First fic! So excited to get to be posting! 
> 
> Thanks to @nagemeikenu on Tumblr for Beta reading it for me and encouraging me to continue writing. Also thanks to Gaofeifei and Flufer for reading my work in progress and telling me that I should keep going.

Draco detested when they had to go undercover as muggles. Not because he still hated muggles; no, he had long since gotten past that particular stupidity. No it was because they had to travel the muggle way. And after months of travelling like muggles they had to travel back to the ministry like muggles in a muggle coach, a bus like the Night Bus but without any of the comforts. 

All because the criminal organization they’d been slowly infiltrating had been trafficking in dangerous magic sensitive potions ingredients. They’d been trying to make a type of magical lube that made orgasms more intense and last longer. The criminal idiots nearly blew themselves up because they didn’t know that their ingredients were so sensitive to magic that more than a simple  _ Notice Me Not _ charm cast by someone not in a heightened state of arousal could make them combust. 

It had taken an hour for Draco to carefully construct the wards around the last two rows where they were now sitting so that the ingredients wouldn’t be seen by the muggles around them. Instead it looked like he and his partner had simply stored their luggage around them and stretched out in the back two rows. 

Potter sat in the very back row, in the middle seat so that he had a view of every head on the bus, not that it mattered as his wards also held a slight muggle repelling charm in them. Plus it was the middle of the night and on a bus like this no one would bother them at midnight. Draco was fairly sure that the Boy Wonder would fall asleep any moment now. Right on cue, Potter rested his leg on Draco’s armrest. 

He glanced at Potter’s foot, rolling his eyes at his completely uncivilized partner as Potter began to relax. His foot began to creep forward, to edge into Draco’s space. As he noticed this he realized that this was the closest that they’d been in some time. Maybe since training when they’d been paired for dueling. 

\-----

_ At first when Potter was assigned as my dueling partner I was aggravated; my years of learning the art of dueling, or rising to be the president of the dueling club, my skill— they would all mean nothing after I dueled the the Git-with-too-much-power, the damned Master of Death. My skill would mean nothing if Potter took me down. And I knew he would, and so, against my preferred dueling style, I played defense.  _

_ I knew that Potter favored defensive spells, that he rarely attacked. Hell, even during the Battle of Hogwarts he’d barely cast more than a hex at anyone. So I began by simply poking him into responding. Casting light jinxes and hexes that barely reached him, making him take half steps forward.  _

_ Then I used their animosity to aggravate him, “What Potter, can’t cast more than a simple Expelliarmus? Did death take your knowledge of spells?”  _

_ And just like I’d planned, quip worked. Potter’s face changed, held more tension between his eyebrows and in his jaw, then he lunged forward, “Locomotor Mortis,” Potter called, “I believe I learned that one from you, Malfoy”  _

_ I grinned, ducking away from the curse, knowing that I had him just where I wanted him, “oh yes Potter, I must say, learning that one five years down the line really does show how quick a study you are,” I teased just before sending a Tickling hex his way. Childish, but generally effective.  _

_ It hit Potter square in the body but he managed to send out one last jinx, easily waved away, before collapsing slightly and attempting not to giggle or jerk.  _

_ “I know I’m hilarious Potter, but it’s not the time or place.” _

_ Potter appeared to be gathering his strength, sucking in air and holding himself up, he looked up and began casting repeatedly as he advanced. Nothing was landing, I continued casting them away, but I let him advance. Stopping him as he got about a foot from me with a quick Finite Incantatem for the tickling hex, and an Impedimenta to stop him advancing. _

_ “Well done Potter, you’ve shown you can learn new spells, too bad you don’t know how to use them in a duel,” I couldn’t help but tease as I quickly circled him. Standing behind him, I held my wand, pointing at the space between his neck and head, “Finite,” I called, “Do you give?” _

_ Half a moment passed as Potter assessed the situation, no doubt panting angrily at the idea of having to admit his defeat to me.  _

_ I dug the tip of my wand into his neck and knocked out his knees from the back so that he was forced to kneel. Potter gasped then seemed to hold his breath. Body ridged, almost waiting for something. Something I knew that he couldn’t be, this wasn’t one of my schoolboy fantasies, this was real life. And real life Harry Potter Hated me. Still the thought, the possibility had me glad that I was wearing robes. _

_ “Accio Potter’s wand,” I whispered, his wand flying into my other hand. Potter stayed still, the fight seeming gone from him. The annoyed frustration dissipated, he made no move to stand or disentangle himself from the situation. “Do you give?” I prompted him again.  _

_ Another beat passed, “ahh, yes. Yes I give… Da-- Dra-- Malfoy,” finally I looked up, beginning to walk away, pausing as my eyes caught his, he looked odd, almost… at peace.  _

_ “Better luck next time Potter,” I said as I threw him his wand. I’d made my point, I could take on the Master of Death.  _

\-----

The look in Potter’s eyes was a favorite of Draco’s when he needed a quick release. It usually led to images of Potter tied up, begging verbally, or pleading with his eyes because Draco’d already made him forget how to use his words. 

Gods, even briefly remembering it now was making his muggle trousers tight. He groaned pressing a hand to his dick in a futile attempt to press it away. Harry’s foot brushed his arm and Draco again remembered the closeness of their last time together, how if he remembered it  _ just so _ it was almost as if Potter had wanted to call him Daddy. He groaned again. It was all Draco could do not to reach out and touch his foot. Not to grab his toes as they tensed and untensed. 

And then, on impulse, he did. Lying to himself about reclaiming the space that was rightfully his -- he had paid for the damned muggle coach anyway (so what if he’d be reimbursed by the Ministry once they arrived with the stolen ingredients? It was the principal of the thing)-- he slid his hand over the top of Harry's foot. 

Potter didn't seem to notice except for the slight shudder, almost as if he were relaxing into the skimming touch. Draco relaxed into his rash decision and reached further up his calves. Potter stretched out more, his thigh now on the arm rest, the heel of his foot magically finding the top of Draco’s leg. 

Harry must have just needed to stretch out, at least that's what Draco told himself as he continued to trace Potter’s foot. The top, the arch, the toes, once then again.

Then Harry moaned. Well, his toes went stiff, then he moaned. So lightly that if Draco hadn’t been expending all his energy on Harry then he wouldn’t have heard it. But Draco heard it, sucking in breath like a dying man he moved his hand up Harry's ankle. And suddenly Harry moaned again and again, in time with each roving hand movement. 

With each new moan Draco found himself twisting up Harry's leg. Feeling up the hair growing there, shuddering to think about the smells he would find if it were his face and not his fingers tracing their way up.

As much as he tried not to realize what he was doing, Draco knew. He knew that he was digging himself into a deeper and deeper hole. That as soon as Potter woke up he would be fucked-- and not in the fun way. But he also knew that he’d been dreaming of touching Harry for years, since he realized he would only ever want to fuck boys, and, if he was honest with himself, probably earlier than that. 

And so he didn’t stop. He continued to move his hand upward and to his absolute delight Harry’s sighs continued. They got longer, heavier, filled with an almost needy air. And suddenly Draco felt like he was on the right path after all, even if the savior of the wizarding world kept his eyes closed, and wasn’t even rumored to be interested in men.

And then it happened.

Harry articulated. He released a sigh that was more than just a breathy sound. A real sound. Letters and all.

"Dray," and he stopped. "Co" he said in his next breath.

Draco stopped. He couldn't believe it. Gods He must be dreaming. Hallucinating. But no. Harry seemed to sturr as Draco stilled.

Tentatively he began to move his hand again. Tracing toward where Harry's thigh met his hips, moving so that he was in the aisle of the bus. Harry moaned appreciatively. Deep and full and Draco knew to keep going. Salazar Slytherin himself couldn’t stop him now. 

He sighed, tracing the line of Harry's hips. Then around the hip bone. Feeling his jeans, loose around his legs but tight enough around his crotch. And getting tighter by the second.

Draco opened his eyes and closed them again just as quickly. Harry's jeans were tenting. Tightly pressed against his jeans was the outline of a dick. His dick. Large. Even from a glance Draco knew it would be more than enough to fill him - as if Harry would ever - from the way that it was pressed against his jeans, deforming, molding to the shape of his jeans and zipper. What a sinful sight. He could live off the sight for the rest of his life knowing that he’d made it happen.

Harry moaned. What a wonderful sound. Draco couldn't help moan in response. And realizing his impropriety he was suddenly glad that he’d woven a  _ Muffolio _ into the wards he’d set up earlier so that no one would hear his statements of lust. Or Merlin forbid, words of affection, should he be unable to control himself. He wasn't sure which would tumble from his mouth.

Then he let it out; a large moan. Really it was more like a mix between a hiss and a guttural need. And suddenly Harry's leg moved. It stretched toward the chair in front of Draco, accompanied by a pip of verbal need from Harry that caused Draco to forget himself, waving his wand, he instantly vanished Harry’s trousers. Then he looked up at the confiscated ingredients, pleased to see that he hadn’t inadvertently blown them up. Apparently he was properly aroused. 

He sighed resting his cheek on Harry’s inner thigh when he heard the needy sound again. He looked up at Harry’s face to find that his eyes were fluttering open. They met Draco’s as Harry gave an involuntary thrust upward and needily moaned once more. 

“Malfoy?” Harry asked. But Draco was too far in this to turn back now. He turned his head, mouth meeting the inside of Harry’s thigh and began to kiss and suck. 

“Oh. OH,” Harry hummed, “Draco,” arms reaching out, touching briefly brushing Draco’s hair before nervously grabbing onto the headrests of the seats around him. 

Harry bucked again as Draco kissed up and around his leg. He lapped up Harry’s leg, reveling in how he tasted of the sweat, moaning all the way.

And suddenly his mouth was meeting his hands at the joint of Harry’s hips and Harry was practically bucking at every lap of his tongue.

“M-- Draco, Draco please,” Harry begged as Draco moved his pants around to gain access ever closer to the prize he was after. 

“Tell me Potter,” Draco began between nips and kisses, “tell me, how long you’ve been awake”

“Nhhh,” Harry moaned as Draco moved one hand reaching under the band of his pants to grab his dick. “Nhhh, Awake? I’ve been awake for eh eh ehhh” he tried again as Draco began to tighten his grip at the base.

“Yes Potter, how long have you been Awake? At what point did you realize that this was happening tonight?” Draco prodded before returning to licking between Harry’s thighs.

“Ah ah, I’ve been awake for, for, for, 17 hours,” Harry responded, finally getting his answer out, “same as you.” 

Draco stopped, but only for a second. His brain not computing what Harry’d just said. If Harry’d never been asleep then how had this happened? He’d heard Harry sigh his name in his sleep, he’d heard it. 

Draco started his ministrations again, still thinking. Remembering how after their first duel in training Harry insisted on training only with Draco, claiming that he’d been the only one able to best him -- which was true. He remembered how it’d taken months for Harry to learn how to fake out his opponent, and even longer to trick them into moving closer as Draco had tricked Harry during their first duel. And suddenly it made sense. 

Draco stopped again, looking up at Harry until he stopped his squirming and looked down at him, almost begging. “Don’t be mad,” Harry pleaded. 

“Oh Harry, Harry, Harry, you’ve shown you can learn,” he teased, “but no doubt I still have more to teach you pet” Harry moaned, his demeanor changing, becoming less tense, more docile, submissive. 

With that he returned to his earlier work, vanishing Harry’s pants and placing a renewed focus on what he traced with his tongue. He began in the crease where Harry’s legs met his hips. Nipping along and leaving the bites with his skilled tongue. 

All the while he slowly pumped Harry’s dick, pausing his pace every so often to tease his head. He traced it with nimble fingers. Then once, hoping for a reaction, he rolled it in the palm of his hand. He smirked as Harry bucked and convulsed. 

“Draco, Draco please,” Harry begged as Draco continued the rolling motion.

“Oh Harry, who said you were allowed to speak without being spoken to?” Draco teased, not letting up.

“Oh please please please,” Harry continued. 

“And who said that you get to call me Draco while you’re asking me for mercy?” Draco smirked again, as he finally stopped rolling his palm around the head of Harry’s dick. 

“You may call me… what was that you almost called me when we were dueling? Humm?” Draco smirked trailing his tongue down past Harry’s balls, past his perineum, and down toward his asshole.

Harry only moaned. Draco removed his hand from Harry’s cock, pulling his hips off the edge of the seat and spreading Harry’s ass apart and gave one soft pointed lick down the crack. “Come now Harry, you must remember. Don’t disappoint me, be a good boy,” he prompted once more before beginning to attack the small hole there. 

He began to lick around the hole, working in circles inward until he touched the edge then beginning from the outside again. He knew it could be tortuous, but he wanted an answer from Harry. He knew even the most bratty of his subs couldn’t last a few moments of this at most, especially when they were prompted with the potential of getting to be good for him.

Harry bucked and moaned, unable to respond for a moment. Then finally, “Daddy!” he exploded, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Please Daddy, please!”

Draco moaned happily into Harry’s beautiful puckered hole, “Yes, yes, my pet, what a good boy.”

And he began lapping Harry’s hole in earnest. He kissed and sucked and petted the hole with his tongue. Then when he could feel Harry holding as much tension as he reasonably could, (particularly while holding himself precariously on the edges of several of the seat) he plunged his tongue in Harry’s ass. 

Draco licked and sucked as Harry came apart around him. He could feel the tension building in Harry again like a pulsing cord. He added a finger beside his tongue, then another. He pushed them in as far as he could, scissoring them, opening Harry up so that his tongue could push even further inside. Then his fingers massaged around seeking out Harry’s prostate. 

When he found it Harry almost came, all but bucking Draco out of his ass, “Daddy, Daddy please!” Harry called out. “Daddy I’m gonna come, please, please tell me I can.”

Draco pulled his tongue out of Harry’s ass, keeping his fingers moving steadily across his prostate. “Oh pet, what a good boy asking permission, of course you’re allowed to come, show me what a good boy you are and come untouched. Show me how much you needed this. Needed my tongue on you, in you. How much you needed my fingers,” he paused, increasing the pressure of his fingers needily crossing Harry’s prostate, “in you. Come my pet, come as hard as you can, I’ll be watching.”

Draco watched Harry’s face as he continued to focus his nimble fingers on Harry’s prostate. He watched the tension build until finally with a jerk Harry stopped squirming. Draco’s fingers pet his prostate through Harry’s climax. Harry was still as his cock pulsed and cum flowed from the head of his dick, passing over Draco’s face into his hair. Draco watched Harry’s face the whole time. He couldn’t have looked away if he wanted too. He took it all in, best of all, the look of tension on Harry’s face dissolving into pleasure and peace, so like the first time he’d seen it in the training room. 

“What a good boy, what a good pet,” Draco encouraged him as he pulled his fingers out of Harry’s ass. He wound one arm around Harry as he went boneless. He ran his fingers through his hair, finding the cum and rubbing it in as he tried to gain his composure at the beautiful boneless state that Harry,  _ his  _ Harry was in. His hair now matched Harry’s Kneazel nest no doubt, but Draco couldn’t bring himself to care. Harry was so beautiful, blissed out like this. He wanted to take the image and preserve it in his pensive. 

He guided Harry into his lap, still boneless, a dazed look in his eyes. “Daddy, Daddy, you didn’t finish, let me be a good boy and help you finish,” Harry said softly, looking up into his eyes. He obviously wanted to try, pushing his hand to Draco’s still full trousers, clearly completely out of energy. 

“I know pet, next time darling. You were so wonderful, such a good boy, I loved watching you. I could have came just from seeing and hearing you enjoy yourself. Next time pet,” he assured Harry, kissing him on his forehead. “Do you need anything darling? Some water? A blanket?”

Harry nodded, not able to specify what exactly he needed, still in subspace. Draco chuckled, “Okay pet, let Daddy take care of you,” he said, grabbing the blanket and water bottle from his seat in front of them. He covered them both with the blanket and guided the water to Harry’s mouth. 

After his drink Harry appeared to return to himself, “Thank you Da-- Draco.” 

“Of course, Harry. Of course. I meant what I said, I’d like a next time if you would. Don’t decide now, you’ve still got a lot of endorphins making up your mind for you, but think about it. I still have more I could teach you,” he said before his courage left him. He’d never thought he’d get this chance with Harry, especially after they’d been made Auror partners. But he’d learned too, he knew that it would be a mistake to let the things he wants in life slip away because he was too afraid to acknowledge them. 

“Draco.” Harry began then stopped, “I started this. Remember? I want this. I want you. I pushed you into it. Of course I want to do it again. As long as I can be your good boy? Daddy?”

That put Draco right in his place. Seeing Harry so strong and yet pleading for him to be his Daddy almost had his erection returning. He moaned into Harry’s throat, “Of course you can be my good boy. You’re such a good boy. Such a good boy. My Boy Wonder. My Harry.” Then He kissed him deeply his full dick absolutely hurt with how much blood had been diverted to it. Harry adjusted himself, pushing Draco’s dick into the crease of Harry’s ass. 

“We’re going to have a lot to explain when we get back to the ministry,” Draco lamented, emerging from their kiss. 

“That’s a thought for when we get there,” Harry responded, grinding his ass into Draco's erection, “Daddy.”

And Draco groaned. It was going to be a long night on the bus. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> You can also follow me (or talk to me) on tumblr @CuriousEmWanders


End file.
